


IS IT HELL OR HEAVEN?

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, drunken kisses are different when you are sober, losing bets lead to punishments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Hurts are about to go on tour again and after an intense period of playing, recording and rehearsing, the whole band is out to celebrate. When Theo loses all the challeges he had accepted,  Adam has to help him with the penance but things are different when you are completely sober instead of dead drunk.
Relationships: Adam Anderson/Theo Hutchcraft
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I hope you're happy to read another story about the guys! I hope to keep you a little company in these difficult, strange times.  
> <3

Here they were again, the whole band together having some drinks to celebrate the end of rehearsals, being excited for the upcoming tour. It had been a very busy four months spent recording the album and rehearsing; Adam, Theo, Pete, Paul and Lael were happily tired and extremely satisfied of the results, feeling excited and enthusiastic for the new Hurts adventure around Europe.

Adam and Theo were eager to be on a stage again even if, unlike their bandmates, they hadn't really taken a break from music. They had started working on the new songs just a few weeks after the end of the previous tour, writing lots of lyrics and composing music, trying every day to turn their several ideas into beautiful songs. They always loved spending time together creating the _magic_ but, obviously, performing for the fans was still the most rewarding thing in the world. 

Paul, Pete and Lael were equally eager to go back on the road; they hadn't been very busy during the pause taken by Adam and Theo and playing for Hurts was always more a pleasure than a job. Despite they weren't part of the band, Adam and Theo had never treated them as if they were just their musicians; their working relationship had turned quickly into a friendship so playing for them was undoubtedly better than playing for anyone else.

It didn't take long before the couple of drinks ordered to make a toast turned into many drinks and the men sitting at the table began soon talking nonsense and laughing for every stupid thing that came out of their mouths. What was going on in the reserved room of the club wasn't something unusual nor unexpected; things were following more or less the usual course. Their stupid talks and jokes brought them to challenge each other as usual, setting up the most crazy bets.

Adam was looking at the scene in front of him almost ashamed for the way the four grown up men were behaving. However, he told himself that he shouldn't be too much harsh on them because he had been part of that stupid gang for lots of years, being always more drunk than they were now and, consequently, more ridiculous than them. Adam shook his head as he was realizing how embarrassing he had behaved during these kind of nights and he couldn't help but laugh at the old Adam and at his wasted bandmates.

Nobody had challenged Adam during the so called _Hurts Games_ because the man was completely sober and, consequently, able to win every stupid challenge with no effort. On the contrary, the reckless Bambi, had lost almost all his bets and, consequently, the other three men were now choosing his penance.

Adam was happy that Paul, Pete and Lael were debating which kind of punishment Theo deserved; usually the three men forced them to choose between kissing each other or strip down to their briefs and running outside the bar but now they looked as if they had something else in mind.

Adam kept staring at the three men talking animatedly, hoping that his assumption was correct; it had happened several times in the past and that he and Theo had ended up paying their penances by kissing each other but the current situation was completely different given the fact that he was completely sober. He didn't have a precise memories of those kisses, he just remember that they have happened and that he had shared them with Theo without hesitation or annoyance but now, he wasn’t feeling at ease at the idea of kissing his friend.

Adam averted his gaze from the three men sitting in front of him because he felt Theo's eyes on him. He turned his face to the right and he immediately met the singer's brown eyes; he was looking at him with a warm smile on his face and a second later, the man rested his head on his shoulder. Adam couldn't help but chuckle and he instinctively wrapped his arm around Theo's shoulder because it was evident that the singer was completely knackered and on the verge of collapsing.

"I'm tired," Theo mumbled while and Adam shot a glance at the guys in the attempt to understand if they could call it a day and go home with no penance this time but he was afraid that it would be too much to ask.

"Okay, Theo," Paul slurred. "You can kiss Adam or you ca- "

"I wanna kiss Adam!" Theo blurted out, lifting immediately his head off Adam's shoulder and looking at his friend straight in the eyes with a mischievous look. Adam felt his pulse quickening and his cheeks flushing red, but he decided that he didn't have to bother about that because all the guys were too drunk to notice his reaction. However, the way Theo was looking at him was really making him feel uncomfortable but probably Theo had always looked at him like that in such circumstances and he simply had never noticed because he was usually more drunk than the singer.

"Sure you do not want to know which is the other option, Theo? Maybe Adam doesn't want to kiss you now that he's sober," Pete managed to explain and Theo's expression turned sad.

"You...you reallydontwannametokissya?"

Adam was taken aback from the pout on Theo's face and from his sad tone so he didn't know what to reply without hurting him, silently hoping that Theo would consider the second option. However, Adam's hesitation had been fatal; as he hadn't been able to say anything and Theo had confirmed again that he wanted to kiss him, the guys confirmed the penance and Lael poured other alcohol in their glasses to make the last toast of the night. Theo took his glass and downed it in one gulp then his tongue licked his upper lip before he caught the bottom lip between his teeth, looking as if he was enjoying in anticipation jumping on his prey. Adam hadn't been able to avert his gaze during the gesture and swallowed hard, his gut feeling telling him that he would not forget the kiss easily as any other time.

Theo looked at his friend and Adam stared into the big, brown eyes noticing that they were sparkling and kinda of smiling at him. The singer took Adam's head with both his hands and he pulled it close to his own face. Adam instinctively closed his eyes; now that he was sober, he could feel the softness of Theo's lips and he couldn't help but think that they were exactly as he had always imagined. He was still thinking about the warm, soft lips when, unexpectedly, he felt Theo's tongue demanding for entrance. Adam tried to remember if it had happened before but he couldn't give himself an answer given how drunk he had always been in similar circumstances and no matter if it had happened before or not, his lips had already parted by reflex and his tongue met Theo's one. The singer tasted like a mix of gin and tonic and vodka and to Adam's great surprise, kissing his best friend was not gross. And despite Theo's intoxicated state, the kiss was not sloppy; the singer was holding his face firmly between his hands and he was kissing him as if he knew exactly what he was doing. And he was doing it pretty good. 

Adam didn't have the time to feel afraid about the fact that he was enjoying the kiss too much because he felt Theo withdraw his tongue and his lips leave his mouth. For a brief second, Adam felt almost disappointed but then, he opened his eyes and in that moment, he was absolutely ready to put the word end to the madness just happened. However, when he looked at the man in front of him, he noticed a smirk of contentment on Theo's drowsy face and didn't know what to think. Their band mates were whistling and telling stupid jokes patting their hands on the table and stomping their feet on the floor, mocking them as usual. However, his reaction nothing but the usual one. He locked eyes with Theo for a moment, feeling again a little confused, and Theo decided that it was disappointment what Adam was showing on his face so he placed one his hand behind Adam's nape and brought him close until they mouths crashed together again.

Theo didn't ask permission this time; his tongue passed Adam's lips and invaded Adam's mouth for a very passionate kiss that Adam accepted with no hesitation. Adam could not decide if it was hell or heaven; to be honest, it was was both and it was not possible to make a decision between going on responding to Theo's kiss or stopping him. The only thing he knew was that his non-existent sexual life was seriously menacing his mental health.

They didn't part until their band mates shook them out of their trance shaking their shoulders and Adam couldn't help but think that Theo looked even more beautiful with his lips slightly red and swollen. Theo smiled at him and shot him a wink and Adam felt confused. What the hell was going on? Apparently nothing unusual because all his bandmates simply got up from the table, headed to the exit and, a few seconds later, they were outside waiting for a taxi to go back home, ignoring what had happened a few minutes before.

*

It was almost five in the morning and Adam was staring at the ceiling. He hadn't slept a minute during the past three hours and his eyes were dry and hurting. Every time he attempted to close them, he felt as if was better to open them due to the image of that smirk on Theo's face. Not to mention the mischievous wink... What had happened during the night out with the guys was proving being hard to forget and the reason was that damn kiss. Adam could still feel every single emotion with no effort and, honestly, he didn't know how to push the memory away and get some sleep.

- _It's been a stupid bet, as always. No one will remembered it, as always. Theo tomorrow will be...Theo, as always. Sex deprivation is making you think that Theo's kisses are the greatest kisses you’ve ever had because truth is that you don't remember the last time you were sober and someone kissed you, pure and simple.-_

Adam's internal speech seemed to work; he managed to close his eyes and concentrate on his breathing, inspiring deeply while counting eight, holding his breath for three and exhaling deeply for six, going on like that until he finally relaxed and drifted into a deep, restful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the people who are reading. Next chapter it’s on the way.

A sudden noise coming from the street interrupted Adam's rest when it was almost eleven o'clock. He closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep but the room was too brightly lit by the sun shining outside of the window and he decided that it was useless staying in bed. He stretched out and got up, heading to the shower, debating if it was better having a light breakfast or opting for a brunch. Theo for sure was too much hungover to show up before the evening so he concluded that it was better to have a small breakfast, work for a couple of hours on the things he still wanted to fix and have a proper lunch in the early afternoon. 

As soon as he put fresh clothes on and approached the kitchen, his phone rang. He took a look at the display and he was surprised to see Theo's number. He smiled at the old picture of Theo sticking his tongue out and his mind went back to that day in Verona. It’s been their first time in Italy; they had managed to gather enough money to take a little break from their life and think about their future as musicians, and that day they had reached the conclusion that they needed to get rid of the band and go on just the two of them. That day they had promised themselves to work hard and not to ever separate and Theo had promised him that their dreams would came true and, most of all, that their friendship would have lasted forever. Adam snapped out of his reverie but when he was about to answer the call, the phone stopped ringing and, a second later, a message appeared on the screen.

From Theo: _Morning. There are many things to talk about._

Adam felt his heartbeat accelerate and a few seconds later, he could hear it pounding into his ears. _-What the hell is wrong with me?-_ He shook his head, took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. Theo knew that he had already read the message so he realized that it was better to reply quickly before the man popped up at his place any minute.

From Adam: _I am still in bed. Talk later._

From Theo: _I am already here._

A minute later, the door bell rang and Adam cursed. Why had he told Theo he was still in bed? Why the fuck he was behaving like a psychopath? He hurried to the mirror and checked himself; because of the few hours of sleep, he still looked tired and sleepy but to make things more truthful though, he ruffled his freshly combed hair before opening the door of his flat.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Happy to see that you didn't open the door in your birthday's suit," Theo said after noticing that Adam had had the time to put some clothes on. 

"I don't sleep naked, you're mistaking me with someone else," Adam said as he closed the door. Theo walked past him and headed toward the kitchen as if he was at his own place making Adam sigh deeply. He didn’t know what his friend needed to talk about but, at least, it didn’t look something serious and, most of all, Theo hadn’t forgotten to stop at his favorite bakery. Luckily Theo had managed to put his hands on the cinnamon rolls that were always the first sweets to finish during the weekend and he smiled contentedly as he approached the stove to put the kettle on. Theo kept talking relentlessly while setting the table with cups and spoons and Adam couldn't help but notice that the man definitely wasn’t suffering hungover and look well-rested despite the night of booze.

"Did you have a bad night?" Theo asked as he was done with the table and approached Adam. His hand ruffled tenderly Adam's already messy hair and all of a sudden, Adam felt anxious. Was he so transparent to Theo? Yes, he was, but he also knew how to deal with it.

"No, it's just that we went home really late last night and it took a little too long to fall asleep."

"Why?" 

"An idea to fix that song passed through my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about it," Adam explained, sure that Theo would be satisfied with the answer. His friend knew that he was a perfectionist so despite the song had not been the reason of his troubled night, Theo wouldn't be suspicious by the answer. Luckily the kettle let out a loud whistle so Adam could sneak away from Theo's stare; he hurried to turn off the fire and before filling the cups with the water, he chose two tea bags from his special collection, knowing that it was Theo's favorite. 

They sat at the table and began to eat, chatting about the few things that they still had to decide and fix about the upcoming tour; Adam's concern had disappeared quickly and they had enjoyed breakfast together as it had happened thousands of times before.

"Did you find a magic potion to cure hungover? It's almost a pity you found it now that I don't need it anymore," Adam said with a chuckle, remembering the bad feeling of the morning after and all the times that Theo had had to bear his grumpiness and bad mood.

"I wasn't that drunk, Adam. And I am happy you don't need to cure hangovers anymore, mate," Theo said lovingly. "There are really lots of things you've missed during the years you were used to drunk too much." 

"I know. But now, I am ready to remember every minute of this new tour." There was a satisfied smile on Adam's face; quitting drinking had been necessary for his health but he knew that it was a great thing also for many other reasons. "Maybe you should consider the idea of following my steps because I think you're missing things too." Adam said the words because he truly cared about Theo's health but he soon realized that his friend might have misinterpreted the real meaning because there was an unmistakable smirk on his face.

"Yes, you're right, Adam. But if I stay sober, I cannot loose bets and I cannot receive punishments so let's say that our nights out wouldn't be that interesting." 

Now the smirk on Theo's face had turned even more intense and his mischievous eyes were staring at Adam in a pretty disquieting way.

Adam began to think frantically. Was Theo hiding something behind his words or was he just talking nonsense and having fun with him? Did he remember anything from the last night?

"About yesterday night... it's a pity I don’t remember all the details but... apparently we had lot of fun," Theo said before stuffing the last piece of cinnamon roll into his mouth. He didn't look as if he was waiting for a comment though because he wasn't even looking at Adam. The singer was just busy to chew and take another sip from his cup of tea and when he was done, he licked his sticky fingers in a way that made Adam decide that it was better to avert his eyes. Theo cleaned his hands properly using the napkin and after doing that, he reached for his phone.

"Luckily, someone took a picture of our kiss. It seems we have enjoyed it more than usual." 

The picture Adam was looking at wasn’t exactly a picture; it was a screenshot from a video that Pete had taken at their second kiss. Theo had received the video in the morning together with several emojis and he had decided that it was better not to give Adam a heart attack and show it to him, making Pete promise not to say a word about that to anyone.

Adam blushed and he didn't know what to say because he had no idea about what it was going on through Theo's mind. His friend didn't seem pissed off and he couldn't say either that he was having fun of him. He looked pretty serious, as he usually looked when he was about to ask him some important advice or when he needed to talk about some serious stuff and his heart started playing up with him again.

"What did you feel, Adam?"

The question had exited Theo's mouth in a very direct way and Adam frowned. He couldn't understand which kind of question it was and it surprised him that Theo was so serious. And curious.

"Adam?"

Adam averted his gaze from the screen to look at Theo, his eyes silently asking him why he wanted to know. He honestly didn't feel like talking to his friend about that but he had to give him a reply, hoping to satisfy his friend's curiosity.

"Nothing. As if I kissed a blow up doll."

"Oh... I didn't know you had a blow up doll. Is she nice? Where did you Wbuy it?"

"I don't have it for real, idiot; it was just a manner of speaking," Adam said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you don't have to get embarrassed I mean....it's not that you can be very creative using just your hand month after month," Theo said and the laugh he was holding back finally exploded.

"Fuck off, Theo. I am not gonna tell you anything else about my personal life because you are a pretty tactless wanker."

"Come on, Adam. It's just you and me; you know I never tell anyone your personal stuff. Anyway, we're going on tour in ten days and I am sure you're gonna find lots of nice girls happy to help you. I need you to use your hands to play on stage only," Theo said laughing again and Adam told him to fuck off again.

The rest of the day went smooth. They checked again the set-list and the songs that might be switched in case Theo had some throat problems; Theo also suggested Adam that they could play a cover of Prince before the encore and Adam couldn’t help but hit Theo with a cushion when Theo suggested to cover the song _Kiss._

They had been very productive during the afternoon, fixing the doubts that were anguishing Adam a little and when it was six o'clock, Theo's stomach began to growl. They ordered from their favorite take away and while waiting for the delivery of the food, Theo decided to perform Adam his personal version of _Purple rain_ first and _Kiss_ immediately after, just to mock his friend.

* 

Theo was eating his spicy food with satisfaction when he said something out of nowhere catching Adam off guard, almost making him choke on his food. 

"I would like to kiss you when I am sober."

"Pardon?"

"Well, we promised ourselves to always experience new things together so... I wanna feel what you felt yesterday."

"I didn't feel anything, Theo. I assure you that there's nothing you need to feel."

"Maybe there's a reason why I always choose that punishment."

"Well, it's not that they make it easy to choose; it's not that you can take off your clothes and go out in the street even if for a few seconds," Adam gave back, not wanting to go on with the discussion, trying to make Theo forget such stupid curiosity.

"But it's not that there's a police station in front of the club so there's no risk to get arrested; maybe there's a 1% to get photographed but..."

"I really don't understand why you are so interested in this I mean...do you really think that you might have missed something? That you might like it? Do you think that you are gonna discover that maybe you've been wrong all these years and that you prefer guys? Don't be ridiculous, Theo!" Adam said almost in an annoyed tone, managing to look straight into his friend's eyes while saying the words. 

"Okay, no problem. It's clear that you're not eager to repeat the experience and you know me enough to know that I won't like it so...let's forget it," Theo said calmly and then, he went on eating his food, asking Adam if he wanted to watch some action movie before saying goodnight.

The rest of the night went smoothly, as well as the following days, spent getting ready for the tour. Nobody had talked about that kiss anymore, neither Theo nor the bandmates and Adam had stopped thinking about that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a new chapter...enjoy Theo and his devilish plan!

It was the third date of the tour. The gig had gone good, not perfect but almost flawless and the whole band had decided to attend a party since they didn't have to travel on bus during the night. Unfortunately, when they were almost ready to leave the hotel, a violent storm hit the city so after waiting unsuccessfully for thirty minutes for it to pass, they decided it was better to stay in. They went back to their rooms but ten minutes later Theo knocked at Adam's door, holding a bottle of vodka and a big pack of M&M that Adam had bought the previous day and forgot inexplicably on the bus.

"Hey," Adam said, not surprised to find Theo showing up at his door. As Theo took a few steps inside, he spotted Adam's laptop and one of his guitars on the couch.

"Adam, come on...we got off stage two hours ago. Don't you think you should relax?"

"We have a day off tomorrow so I thought I might work on that thing now and tomorrow we can-"

"Day off it means day off. It means to relax and recover, distract yourself and recharge. It means- "

"We've been in this city dozens of times already and it's not that we're tired after three gigs, Theo."

"Hey, the crowd had showed us that the song it's great so there's no need to fix anything. And I already found something to do for tomorrow. Now get rid of everything and let's watch a movie," Theo ordered, opening the bottle of vodka and taking the first generous sip directly from it.

"Why the heck do you need to drink, Theo? If you're already bored to stay here with me, you can go back to your room."

Theo rolled his eyes and just to piss Adam off, he took another sip. "I am just thirsty."

It was Adam's turn to roll his eyes and he decided to ignore Theo the way you had to ignore kids behaving badly just to get attention. He put his guitar away, closed the programs open and went to the minibar to get a bottle of water and an orange juice. Theo began to check the list of movies available while taking another couple of sips and Adam had to bite his own tongue to avoid scolding Theo again.

There was a great choice of movies but any title one of them suggested, it didn't satisfy the other so after thirty minutes they were still debating if it was better a horror movie or a comedy.

"Maybe we should give up; I think we're not in the mood for a movie. Or at least, I am not in the mood for a movie anymore. Did you change your eyeglasses frame? Wasn't it brown?" Theo had changed the subject, approaching Adam's face to check the frame better. "I liked the brown one more; you looked more...sexy," Theo said in a flirtatious tone and he took another copious sip from the bottle. Adam was about to reply but, honestly, Theo was already tipsy and answering to any of his questions or comments would have led to more questions and comments and he desperately wanted to avoid that. He was also asking himself how it was possible that the man had already drunk almost half of the bottle when Theo spoke again.

"I really loved the black one you had seven or eight years ago. The one you had when you started growing your beard...gosh, you were really a sexy motherfucker with that. I remember when we went to that event... you remember that event, right? Well, I remember that I pretended you were my boyfriend." Theo chuckled after saying the words and there was a smirk of satisfaction on his face that made Adam blush and avert his eyes from Theo. "Do you remember that night, Adam?" 

Theo took another long sip and Adam couldn't help but giving him a scolding glance, promising himself to talk to Theo about drinking when it was absolutely unnecessary like now. However, at a second thought, there was a reason why Theo was drinking that much right now. His friend was hyper active and get easily bored when he had nothing to do or to think and he was obviously using alcohol to keep himself _busy_.

"Hey, Theo. You know what? We should check that documentary you have talked about yesterday on the bus... the one the guys didn't want to watch," Adam said and Theo accepted enthusiastically. He placed the bottle on the floor and shifted on the couch next to Adam until their shoulders, legs and knees touched. Adam frowned but he didn't say a thing and Theo put the name of the documentary on the navigation bar. After he found the title though, he simply laid back against the backrest, not moving away from Adam's body. 

Adam shifted a little as he adjusted his position on the couch but Theo, nonchalantly, moved until he was next to Adam's body again.

"Adam...you know what? I am so happy I am not a singer."

Adam turned to look at Theo, finding his smiling face just a few inches away. "You are a singer, Theo. I think it's time you stop drinking your vodka."

Theo chuckled and he rested his head on Adam's shoulder. "I meant that I am happy that it's Hurts and not Theo Hutchraft and his band. It wouldn't be the same if I hadn't a partner in crime. I honestly don't know how singers can cope with the circus I mean...as much as your musicians can be your friends, you can't really open up with them or ask them help or advice because you have to keep some distance... so I am happy you're not just my guitarist or piano player." 

Theo lifted his head off Adam's shoulder and now stared into his eyes with a smile that to Adam looked as a smile of adoration and got him flustered for no apparent reason. 

"Well...yes, I understand what you mean. I think that I wouldn't adore being a musician that much if I had only to play for someone." 

"Anyway, I am sure you would be my favorite member of the band," Theo said, placing a kiss on Adam's nose, startling his friend.

"What? Theo!" Adam shifted back and looked a little annoyed by the gesture but Then he remembered the half-empty bottle of vodka and decided to let it go.

The documentary started and Theo was watching it wide-eyed, munching on M&M. Adam had to admit that it was really interesting and well done and he was enjoying it more than he had thought. He managed to enjoy some M&M's too, snatching the big packet away from Theo's hands, wondering how they had ended up in Theo's room. 

Adam was really enchanted by Theo's comments and explanations throughout the documentary and he had enjoyed The closeness more than he should have done. Theo had stayed away from the bottle during the whole hour and half spent watching the film but he inevitably went back to his beloved vodka as soon as the credits rolled on the screen.

"You would be my favorite guitarist," Theo said, going back to the previous chat as if nothing had happened in the past one hour and half. "No, wait, my favorite piano player. No, wait, you would play just one instrument so... you would be my favorite guitarist," Theo declared at the end.

"So you would want me as guitarist instead of piano player? I have become a better pianist lately," Adam said with a chuckle and Theo nibbled at his own bottom lips before giving him an explanation.

"I cannot stay close to you when you play piano but I can be very close to you when you play guitar," Theo said with a very seductive tone of voice and Adam swallowed hard. "Talking about this....remind me why don't we play Evelyn anymore."

"Because last time we got a little carried away and I hit my head violently against your ear...I still feel guilty about that and...anyway, that song doesn't fit anymore in the set-list so there's no need to talk about it." 

Adam was sincere about it; the song somehow belonged to another era and now, with five albums, there were more appropriate options despite the fact that he loved playing that song live and he missed playing it a lot. Evelyn had always been his _moment_ in some way; the crowd started cheering on him as soon as he got up from the piano stool and then, the same fans started screaming like crazy as soon as he started plucking the chords of his guitar. It was always a fantastic moment for him, very rewarding; Theo usually stepped back and allowed him to enjoy the front of the stage alone so that he could feel the joy and love of the fans. Not that he didn't feel it during the gig, but it was definitely something different.

"Adam... I loved looking at you holding the stage and the fans getting crazy. We should work on a new song with a great guitar part so you can go back there." Theo's words were a little slurred but Adam knew that Theo really meant it so they made him happy despite it was obviously too late now for a new song.

"Maybe on next tour," Adam said and he patted Theo's leg with his hand.

"Absolutely. I am sorry for not thinking about that before...I am really sorry, Adam. Are you sure we cannot do something? Would you please forgive me? Damn, I am really stupid...I hope you don't think that I am selfish and I want to get all the attention. Fuck, Adam, I am sor-"

"Theo please, calm down. You're everything but selfish so, don't worry, okay?" Theo nodded but he still looked really sorry besides looking drunk. He always got emotional when he was drunk and Adam found him funny but also adorable. 

"Adam...?"

"Uh?"

Theo didn't say a thing and leaned towards Adam's face. A second later, his lips were on Adam's ones and the guitarist tasted those warm, soft lips again. Theo was giving him gentle pecks, changing the angle of his head every time he did it, giving Adam the impression that he was tasting him. Adam knew that he should have avoided this from happening but he hadn’t stopped Theo at the first peck and it was too late now. And honestly, he didn't want Theo to stop. It was inconsiderate, stupid and totally inappropriate but still, he didn’t have the strength to stop Theo because there was something special in that kiss. - _This is gonna be the last time-_ Adam told himself, and let Theo slip his tongue inside his mouth shamelessly. The kiss, once again, wasn't sloppy despite Theo's drunken state. It was shy and gentle at the beginning and it got more demanding after a few seconds. However, Adam didn't need to get worried about what might have happened because Theo pulled away.

"My head is spinning," Theo declared with a mischievous smile on his face. "You're a great kisser, Adam. I don't know why there's not a bunch of girls outside your room."

Adam sighed and asked himself the same thing, why the hell there wasn’t a woman kissing him on the couch instead of his best friend. 

"Adam? I think I need to go to the bathroom," Theo said with a serious tone and Adam put his thoughts away, helping his friend on his feet and walking him to the bathroom.

"Do you need help?"

"I can throw up by myself, thanks."

Theo closed the door and Adam went back to the couch. He could hear noises from the inside and the toilet flushing, not surprised that Theo was sick after drinking so much. 

"Adam?"

"Hey. You okay?" Adam yelled hurrying towards the bathroom.

"Yes, I’m fine. Can I use your mouthwash?" Theo asked from behind the door.

"Of course you can."

Theo exited the bathroom a few minutes later and Adam looked at him to understand if he was really okay.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?"

"No problem; come here." 

Adam helped Theo to get rid of his sweater and trousers and he made sure that his friend was under the covers before turning the light off. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and by the time he was back, Theo had his eyes closed and looked dead asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Adam...it's really nice kissing you. You're a great kisser." 

Theo's voice filled the silence of the room and Adam opened his eyes straight away after Theo’s words, a bit surprised to discover that Theo wasn't sleeping as supposed.

"Okay Theo. Goodnight," Adam replied but his attempt to to put the word _end_ to the night failed miserably as Theo had more to say.

"Adam...can we talk? I am not drunk."

"Yes, okay, you're not drunk. Now get some sleep, Theo. Please," and a deep sigh escaped Adam's mouth as he cursed internally for letting that kiss happen and finding himself in trouble again.

"We've known each other since....well, it seems forever to me so who cares exactly how many years and, I know that this thing that is going on is completely unexpected but-"

Adam would have liked to dismiss Theo again but, unfortunately, he couldn’t ignore his comment. "And what do you think is going on exactly?"

"We kissed less than one hour ago and it's been the best kiss I have ever received."

Theo's comment sounded everything but a drunken comment and Adam realized that Theo was really sober despite it looked impossible given the alcohol he had in his body. What the hell was going on? His mind started asking dozens of questions and his heart began to thump in his chest but, despite everything, he remained calm and he did the only thing he had to do. The light flicked on and he sat on the bed looking at Theo, giving him an annoyed look.

"This isn't funny, Theo. Okay?"

"I agree. It's not funny. It's exciting, amazing...mind blowing."

The way Theo was speaking gave him another unnecessary confirmation that the wanker lying in his bed wasn't drunk and he felt his anger raising. "Get out of this bed. I am not in the mood of your stupid jokes, Theo."

"Adam, I am not joking!"

"Oh really? Why you pretended to be drunk until five minutes ago? Did you have fun? You're an asshole."

"You didn't leave me any other chance, Adam."

"What you are saying? What...Theo, come on....I....you-"

"Listen to me, would you? I have all the answers to the questions you're not even able to ask. I know that it looks madness but... every time we kissed... I admit I've always been too drunk to appreciate it completely but I've never been so drunk to not realize that it was nice to kiss you. And it never crossed my mind to kiss any other guy but you so... I don't know, I guess it means something... and that video of you and me it was like a punch straight in the face. We looked as if we were a couple in love. And I couldn't take my eyes off the video for full ten minutes that morning and every time I watch that video, I-"

"What video? Wasn't it a picture?" 

"I took a screenshots from a video that Pete took that night. I didn't want to make you feel too much uncomfortable so I showed you a-"

"Pete didn't take any video...."

"You did't noticed it just because you were too busy kissing me with your eyes closed. Pete wasn't that drunk and he was sure that we were having an affair because you looked as if it didn't bother you kissing me despite you were sober. He expected you stopping me at least the second time I kissed you but you didn't so he decided to take a video to force us to confess."

Adam chuckled out of nervousness. He couldn't believe how surreal the situation was. Pete wanted them to confess they had an affair. Was the man happy of them having an affair or found it unprofessional? What the rest of the band was thinking about that video? Nobody had said a word after that night, nobody had looked at him differently...did that video exist for real? Was Theo lying? But there was that picture and-

“Look at us.” Adam looked at the video and well, he knew what had happened but looking at it was a different story.

"I liked kissing you, Adam." Theo's voice interrupted Adam's thoughts and the man looked straight into Theo's eyes, still feeling annoyed by Theo's behavior during the night. 

"Okay, you liked. Are you satisfied now? Now get your ass off this mattress and go to your room since you're not drunk."

"I just need to ask you something. Why you didn't refuse to kiss me that night at the club?"

"You were tired and you wanted to go home and I simply accepted to make the night end quickly."

"The fact is that you didn't just went along with what was going on. I kissed you. You kissed me back. And from the video it seems that we didn't want to stop despite we were in a club and we were sitting next to our bandmates. And one hour ago you did the same. You did kiss me."

Adam knew that it had no sense going on like that. He had enjoyed the kiss both times and Theo wasn't an idiot that he could easily trick or deceive, especially when he was not drunk like now.

"Okay Theo. I liked kissing you. It was weird but nice. However, this doesn't mean that-"

"Stop. Let's face the first problem. You liked it, I liked it. The main problem is not a problem anymore."

"Theo, come on. We're friends!"

"That's an added value. Friendship is important in a relationship. I know I can always count on you, no matter what. You're the only one who really knows me and you're always here for me."

"Theo..." Adam's face was less tensed now and to Theo's surprise, his friend was chuckling. 

"Did you really...did you really say the word _relationship_?" Adam was really amused by Theo's choice of words and the chuckle turned soon into an uncontrollable laugh.

"I love when you laugh."

"Oh fuck, Theo, please... I am not one of your chicks," Adam managed to say despite he was still laughing at the whole situation.

"No, you're not. You're something better." Theo was serious and he was going to kiss Adam when the man stopped him.

"We've not finished talking yet."

"Okay. We're allergic to relationships but who knows, maybe this relationship is gonna be different! We're friends and bandmates and so what? You think it should be a problem? Honestly it looks more like a perfect thing. I am not gonna feel lonely while I am touring because my boyfriend is next to me. You're not feeling jealous while touring because your boyfriend is with you. And I am not gonna gonna stay with you because I want your money or I need a favor. And for sure you're not gonna try to increase your IG page using my name. Not to mention you won't try to trap me by getting pregnant," Theo said with a laugh and Adam shook his head, still astounded by the fact that Theo looked absolutely serious about the things he was saying. "We can enjoy being friends, bandmates and something else. We are gonna have an even deeper bond. It's gonna be absolutely amazi-"

"You're raving, Theo."

"I am not and you know it." Theo held Adam's gaze as he said the words and Adam could read in his eyes that he was serious but his own brain needed time to process everything and all of a sudden, he needed to ask Theo something.

"How did you manage to plan this? And what about the bottle of vodka you drank?"

"I didn't planned the storm because I am not God but I decided it was a sign that it was the right night. And not to brag but... I am really a great actor, Adam. If I weren't that addicted to music... anyway, I couldn't ask you to kiss me while I was sober because I had already done that and you refused so I had that bottle in my room... I almost cried when I had to pour more than half of it in the sink and add water but well, you know I would do everything for you."

"You're an idiot, Theo. I still cannot believe I didn't realize you were playing the _drunken Bambi_ ; I can't-"

"You were too busy overthinking and I as I said, I am a very good actor. Anyway... I am not acting now. Why don't you kiss me?"

"You have this power to make everything look easy and perfect but-"

"No buts. Kiss me."

Adam shot Theo a defiant look. He wanted to kiss Theo to shut him up and also to show him that he wasn’t scared of doing it. The singer had noticed the look in Adam's eyes and didn't waste a second to stretch his arm out to turn the light off. Adam was already repenting of what was going to do but he didn't stop. He took Theo's chin in his hand and pulled his face close until their noses touched.

The kiss was sweet at the beginning but it soon turned demanding and Adam, at some point, rolled Theo on his back without even realizing doing it. As soon as he was aware of the fact that he was trapping Theo beneath him, he left his lips and looked at him to check any sign of discomfort for what was going on.

"Come on, Adam, don't make me plead for your kisses."

Adam wasn't surprised at all that Theo had no problem enjoying what was going on because Theo was the reckless Bambi in every situation. He had to admit that it was a nice feeling having Theo beneath him and his own body was definitely confirming it was a nice sensation but his mind instead...

"We both know that it's better to stop here, don't we?"

Adam rolled away from Theo's body and laid on his back with a deep sigh after saying the words. Theo didn't say a thing and just laid down in the same position, staring at the ceiling. He knew Adam as the back of his hand and what it came to his mind was - _you want it too_ \- but he said something else instead.

"If you say so... goodnight."

Theo rolled on his side and he closed his eyes despite he had no intention to fall asleep. Luckily Adam was so busy with his thoughts that he hadn't kicked him out of the bed and that was just another confirmation that he still had a chance. He couldn't prevent a grin from appearing on his face as he listened to Adam turn on his side and plump up the pillow in order to get some sleep and the only thing he had to do now was waiting. Luckily was a very patient man; he had the ability to wait for something he wanted without losing his mind about it so he laid there calmly, enjoying in anticipation the moment Adam would change his mind about the situation.

Theo continued to put in practice his acting skills; Adam noticed that his friend was breathing deeply but instead of calming down since Theo was asleep and not a menace anymore, he began to toss and turn on the mattress, cursing at himself for not sending Theo back to his room.

Theo listened to every little movement, sigh and deep breath coming from Adam and he made him go crazy a little more before rolling on his back, throwing his arms up behind his head and keeping pretending he was dead asleep, hoping to look like a sweet angel.  
Adam propped on his elbow after Theo had changed position and he looked at him. His lively and mischievous brown eyes were closed, the messy hair were covering half of his face and despite the darkness, the light coming from the window let him see the freckles that were making him looking boyish and absolutely adorable. Then, unwillingly, his eyes moved down to the lips that were slightly pouting. Adam couldn't help but sigh staring at those damn inviting lips and, utterly frustrated, he fell down on his back again.

Theo went on playing his part as the professional he was and he adjusted himself on the mattress keeping more or less the same position except for moving his left arm down and close to his own leg. Adam turned his face to the right as he felt Theo moving, and looked at his friend for a few seconds before going back to stare at the ceiling. 

- _He's sleeping peacefully and you're here loosing your mind_ \- Adam told himself, feeling pretty annoyed by the situation. Right now he wanted to climb on Theo and kiss the hell out of him, enjoying also the contact of their bodies touching everywhere but it was madness even to think something like that.

Theo decided that Adam needed a little help and he moved his hand a bit, finding immediately Adam's one. 

"Trouble sleeping?" Theo asked opening his eyes and turning his face towards Adam and even if his friend didn't reply, the look in his eyes said it all.

"Can I help?" Theo murmured, shooting Adam a warm, inviting smile and Adam lost it. His left arm reached for Theo's waist and he dragged the man close enough to kiss him.

It didn't take too much before Adam put in practice his fantasies; he was again above Theo, kissing him and rolling his hips against Theo's body. His heart rate was progressively increasing its speed, his breath was ragged and his cock getting hard. Adam could easily feel Theo experiencing the same things but he took a break and looked at Theo, silently asking permission to go on.

"Don't stop," Theo said after reading the unspoken question in Adam's eyes and as soon as he was done with his very short speech, he tugged at Adam's t-shirt. Adam lifted himself up and straddled Theo; he got rid of his own t-shirt and then, he helped Theo out of his. Theo let his thumbs slide inside his own briefs and Adam got the hint so he shifted back and removed the last piece of clothing on his friend's body. He did the same with his own briefs and then, he laid down next to Theo not knowing exactly what they were supposed to do but eager to get in touch with Theo's lips and body.

"I knew it from the start that it was not just music that dragged me close to you," Theo said as he took a pause from the heated kissing. It's been a full minute of tongues chasing each other, mouths biting necks, moaning escaping lips and hands touching whatever they could reach. 

"You never shut up, uh?" Adam said pretending to be annoyed and Theo chuckled. He rolled Adam on his back and took control for a few minutes until Adam rolled him on his side. The following minutes their mouths kept kissing and biting and their hands moved tentatively in between their bodies.

*

"Did it really happen? Did we really jerked each other off?" Adam asked at some point.

"Well, given this sticky mess on our bodies we can affirm it had happened for real. Anyway, I confess that I was sure that you didn't need a confirmation that you had an orgasm."

"Actually I didn't. I was aware of what had happened. And I enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too."

"And what I am supposed to do, now? Cuddle you?" Adam asked looking at Theo, trying to use a serious tone while he was mocking him.

"I am thinking about having a shower. Alone. But maybe later... I would not mind to discover how good are you with cuddles. I mean... I hope you were not thinking about sending me away in the middle of the night as one of your-"

"Shut up or I am gonna kick you out."

Theo snorted and reached for his t-shirt to clean himself from the cum before getting up and leaving the bed.

"You're gross."

"Well, Sorry but I don't see Kleenex around. Anyway... since this it's gross to you, I assure you that we won't have this problem the next time," Theo said as he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

"The next time?"

"Yes, the next time. Because the next time you're gonna make me come without using your hand," Theo said cheekily and the gestures that accompanied Theo's words didn't need explanation. They would have used their mouths to do more than kissing and they would have avoided the _sticky problem_ by swallowing. Adam felt a wave of heat at Theo's mischievous expression; his still half hard cock twitched in anticipation as he replayed Theo's words while he was looking at the singer's frame disappearing from his sight. _The next time_ it would be closer than Theo expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the people who read and left kudos.  
> See you soon  
> Find me on tumblr


End file.
